


How's the Weather Down There?

by 13943



Series: Tumblr Prompts :) [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman and Robin (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: 5 Times, Height Differences, Humor, Other: See Story Notes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-26 09:26:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7568866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/13943/pseuds/13943
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>five times Damian uses his newly gained height to take revenge on Dick for all the years of teasing</p>
            </blockquote>





	How's the Weather Down There?

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr prompt: Damian suddenly grew up due to some weird magic or science that he gets to do everything that he ever wanted to Dick  
> note to anon: idk if this is what you wanted, i may have misinterpreted your request but i hope that you'll like it :)  
> and also this is my first attempt in writing humor so please tell me what you guys think about it below :)

**1\. Eat something other than cereal**

“Damian!” Dick calls out to his younger—er, well… for him, he still considers Damian as his younger brother, even though Damian has now become someone who looks around his age. Something happened during patrol that turned their youngest robin into an adult; at least, according to Zatanna that it’s only temporary and it'll wear off soon, so that’s good. Though, what’s weird is that Damian  _looks_  exactly like Bruce(save for his skin tone), like when they met for the first time when Dick was still a kid.

They were on the Manor alone, Dick's trying to eat breakfast (even though it's already near noon) by getting his favorite box of cereal in the kitchen cupboard but failed. He sees Damian smirking and on his right hand, the  _only_  box of Captain Crunch.

"Give that to me Damian!" he chides, trying to reach out for it.

“Not a chance tiny Grayson, you need to eat more food other than cereal.” Damian retorts as he lifts the box higher and higher while placing his left hand on Dick's forehead to stop him from reaching it.

“I’m not tiny!” he protests while stomping his feet, he almost appears to be whining—almost. Trying his best to reach Damian but with no avail; even when he tiptoes, Damian is still taller than him. Why does life have to be so unfair? First it was Babs (okay, maybe, she’s taller than him from the very beginning) but then Jason grew two inches taller than him and now Damian?! Why does he have to be  _so_  short anyway? For all he knows Tim might shoot up and grow taller than him next. “I’m not tiny, you just grew too much.”

“Oh really?” Damian lifts a brow with an amused look on his face and lifts the box more, “tell you what, if you reach this cereal, I will stop calling you tiny.” Dick knows that it’s impossible for him to win, not because of Damian’s height but because he knows that Damian will find a way to make things  _worse_ than it already is, as a result Dick pouts as he storms out from the kitchen to call Alfred.

* * *

  **2\. Armrest**

“…Damian…”

“What is it Grayson?”

“Stop that.”

“Stop what?”

“Stop making me your personal armrest!”

* * *

**3.Not a puppy**

“When do you think you’ll go back to your normal self?” Dick asks nonchalantly as he flips through the page of the magazine he’s reading.

“I don’t know, though I enjoy being an adult.” Damian lets out a hum before answering him. “Why did you ask?”

“Nah, just curious.” He replies and continues to flip through the pages, not bothering to read it anymore. “I mean, it does have to do anything with the fact that you constantly pick me up the entire day without prior notice nor permission, you, just take me by surprise, carrying me around like a lost puppy and then putting me down somewhere for a few minutes before carrying me again.” his voice becomes more sarcastic as he continues to speak.

“Really?” Damian muses.

“You think?!” he drops the magazine and crosses his hands between the chest. Damian only quirks a brow, he already had Dick in his arms, carrying him bridal style, though sometimes Damian would use the fireman's carry and other times carrying him like the scene in Lion King where Rafiki presented Simba to the crowd; Dick scowls at him but Damian tighten his grip on him before continuing to carry him somewhere—again.

* * *

**4\. Armrest (part 2)**

"Damian, you're doing it again."

"What again?"

"ARMREST! I'm not your personal armrest!"

* * *

**5\. Payback**

And the worst feeling of them all is that. Since Damian turned into an adult, he can’t go on patrol as robin that would have been alright if Dick isn’t stuck babysitting him (also Bruce said that if he’ll go on patrol alone, there’s a chance that Damian might sneak somewhere and cause havoc). So, the new dynamic duo are stuck in the manor while Bruce and Tim are out there fighting crime.

Dick sighs as he lean his head on the widow, the batsignal shines through the night sky.

“Hey Grayson.” Damian calls out.

“What is it?” Dick asks, his sight not leaving the window.

“I don’t know if I’ve done this before but…” he pauses to walk towards the older man. Dick’s still not used to Damian’s new predicament, it’s already been a week since he became like this but every time he looks at him, he keeps on looking down instead of looking up.

Dick squints as Damian approaches him, he can sense a hint of mischievousness in his eyes. “What?”  

Damian leans closer to him, Dick trying to decipher the look on his younger brother's face is taken aback when a huge, heavy hand ruffles through his head.

"Damian!" Dick immediately swats his hand away from his head. "Don't you know how long it took me to get my hair as amazing as it is?! Now I have to go back to the bathroom and fix it!"

"Hey, it's not my fault that you keep it doing to me when I was smaller." Damian laughs seeing the scowl forming in Dick's face. "Though I've got to say, I like the feeling." his smile widens and Dick instantly knows what it means.

"Oh no! You are not going to do that to my hair Damian!" Dick covers his now tousled hair with his hands while running away from the taller man. "I mean it! Or else, I'll shave you bald when you sleep."

"We'll see you try." Damian retorts, chasing Dick around the manor. "Call this payback for the times you've done this in the past." 

* * *

**Bonus**

"Knock, knock"

"If I'll say who's there, will you stop bothering me Damian?"

"Yes and I told you not to ask 'who's there' but 'what's up' instead, have you been listening to me Grayson?"

"Damian, I don't think that's how knock-knock jo.... you know what, fine. What's up?"

"Clearly not your height."

**Author's Note:**

> if you guys want to send prompts, you can find me [here](http://theflowergravel.tumblr.com/) :)


End file.
